


「博君一肖」谁把谁当真

by 9sugarwitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9sugarwitch/pseuds/9sugarwitch
Summary: ※伪现实向⚠OOC预警⚠脏乱差预警⚠微SM情节





	「博君一肖」谁把谁当真

**Author's Note:**

> ※伪现实向⚠OOC预警⚠脏乱差预警⚠微SM情节

如果让肖战说他人生轨迹的转变，那么他一定会说到18年的夏天。一整个18年夏天的风、雨和晴天他都了解，以及那个小他六岁的男孩。

在陈情令拍戏的那个夏天，肖战遇上了麻烦，一个不受他控制的小朋友。作为一名天秤座，他喜欢竭尽所能保持着身边人的关系，努力照顾到所有人的情绪，仿佛心里真住着一架天秤。如果这个度没有达到平衡，事情脱离了他的掌控，他就会开始焦虑。而此时的罪魁祸首正掐着他的腰身，咬着下唇，发狠的埋头苦干着身下的他。

"王老师求你放过我吧，王老师。"，肖战喘息的仰起头求饶道。他浑身大汗淋漓，被汗水浸湿的黑发遮盖住他通红的双眼，就连下面的小穴也湿漉漉的流水，所有的汗水沾湿了整个床单，一派不能看的淫靡景象。

王一博抓住肖战因动情而乱动的身子，翻转成背对着他，小穴被当成鸡巴套子似的感受到肉棒全方位的伺候，肖战被旋转摩擦的快感，刺激得生理性泪水夺眶而出，一双小手紧紧的抓住身下的白床单，受不住的娇吟一声道："一博，痛……"

"啪——"，一巴掌落在了肖战白皙的翘臀上，泛起了红印，肖战痛苦又极爽的叫了一声，整个人颤栗着痉挛起来，王一博委身含住肖战右耳的耳垂逗弄，呢喃道："放松点，哥哥。你的小穴吸得我这么紧，做小辈的哪敢不从。"

肖战扭头瞪了王一博一眼，显而易见他目前一幅被操熟的神情完全不具备攻击性，反而会让人觉得他像小猫似得在撒娇。肖战嗤笑道："我的大前辈，你最近在床上越来越不要脸了。"

"都是哥哥宁教得好。"，语落，王一博立刻堵住了肖战的嘴，他知道自己肯定说不赢他，所以他把言语化为动力，挺胯向下面的小嘴猛烈撞击，肖战被抽插的身体也随之抖动，想说太多的控诉言语全被激烈的舌吻堵掉，只能发出无意义的呻吟，没及时吞掉的口水从嘴角流下。

王一博把肖战翻过来，咬扯着肖战糜红的下唇结束掉这个吻，一松开缠绵的呻吟立马从肖战的嘴里泄出，动情的娇喘是两人情欲之间最好的催化剂，王一博一只手就握住肖战的两只手，他把他的手举到头顶，一只手掐着肖战的脖子，细腻的感受着青筋下如雷鼓般跳动的心跳声。

身下的胯部像打桩机似得抽插起来，又猛又快，朝着肖战的敏感点直捣黄龙，肖战被汹涌而来的快感逼得哭着摇头，脑内刹那白光一闪，高亢的呻吟被王一博亲手掐断。

"嗯……不要……"，肖战艰难的支吾出声，他被操射了，后面的小穴也在窒息的快感下高潮，一股淫水如小溪般浇在龟头上，王一博被刺激的倒吸一口气，忍着想射的冲动在穴内抽插几百下后射进了体内。

肖战纤长的手指夹着一根刚点上的烟，点点星火闪烁着整个昏暗的屋内。王一博从浴室走了出来，蹙眉看着肖战，走到他身旁夹过他手里的烟，俯下身亲吻道："下次是什么时候？"

听闻，肖战的表情有点诧异，用奇怪的眼神扫视了几眼王一博，笃定道："王一博，我们杀青了。"

王一博拿烟的手颤抖了一下，掉落的烟灰把新换的床单烧焦了一个洞，但此时无人在意。王一博沉默的吸了一口烟，浓烈呛人的尼古丁味入喉，他撕心裂肺的咳嗽起来。

肖战着急的抢过王一博手里烟，他揿灭了烟蒂，右手连忙顺着王一博的背，瞪着他怒斥道："王一博，你不会吸烟抢什么啊！"

王一博一双漆黑的双眸定定的凝视着他半响不语，肖战对上王一博野兽般侵略性的眼神，匆忙低下头，气氛逐渐凝固，他突然沉吟道："战哥，人总是要踏出第一步去尝试未知的。"

肖战离开了，只留下一屋残留的烟草味，王一博默默的起身走到窗旁，望见楼下全副武装带着口罩的肖战走进一辆车里，王一博打开窗户，清新的空气涌入屋内，他一点都不喜欢烟味。

期间微信一直有联系，但再也没见过面。两人再次见面是因为肖战生日的契机，肖战在生日前天收到王一博的微信"战哥，我订好了饭店，是你跟我提过你说想去吃的那家，晚上见。附酒店地址链接"，肖战看着聊天记录里王一博不容拒绝的蛮横语气，嘴角不自觉地挂起笑容，轻快地在聊天框打下个"好"字。

一整天肖战都处于一种微妙的兴奋之中，他从来没有这么期待过晚上的到来，时间越接近，他越难耐。演唱会结束，肖战毫无留恋的离开，匆忙赶到约定点。

肖战推开门，第一眼望见王一博在跟他旁边的女人交谈，是他们同剧组的女演员，一瞬间肖战脸上的笑容支离破碎，但很快他又恢复如初，因为王一博看到了他，也满眼都是他，惊喜道："战哥，你来了！"

"好久不见，王老师。"，他们拥抱彼此，王一博抱着他的力度像是要把他揉进他的体内，勒到他没法呼吸。旁边的女演员像是察觉到什么，识趣的没有吭声。

桌上的小王子与小狐狸蛋糕没人动几口，女演员是不敢吃，王一博是不爱吃甜食，肖战是不舍得吃……庆祝完生日已经快1点了，女演员已经提前走了，只剩下王一博和肖战两人，气氛逐渐开始变得暧昧。

王一博突然道："战哥，我们去骑摩托吧。"

"哈？"，肖战瞪大了双眼，不可思议的盯着他道："现在吗？你确定吗？"

王一博理直气壮的点了点头，坚定道："现在天黑了，这段路上几乎没什么人，我们都带上头盔不会有人认出我们，走吧战哥，我带你。"

肖战不知道自己怎么就答应了这个混小子，王一博车开得很快，摩托车在寂静的道路上疾驰，凛冽的风呼啸刮过，肖战紧紧的抓住王一博的外衫，内心后悔不已：年纪大了，还是要惜命啊！

"战哥，你怕的话就抱住我的腰啊！战哥，我敬佩的战哥——"，王一博大声的喊了好几遍，虽然被风吹散了许多，但肖战听了还是心惊胆战，也喊道："shut up——"

为了堵住王一博造孽的嘴，肖战闭眼抱住了王一博的腰身，此时头盔下的他早已面红耳赤，他咬牙切齿道："王一博，你可真放飞自我啊——"

"什么？肖老师你说什么？我听不到！"，王一博不置可否，在风中酣畅大笑，肖战忿忿的掐了一把王一博的腰，自己却靠得更近了。

他们骑到了一个荒无人烟的地方，这里树木茂盛，浓荫蔽天。

肖战从车上下来就沉默了，他说："王老师，你找个这么…嗯…的地方，是想要杀人灭口吗？"

王一博看着肖战，严肃道："对不起，肖老师，骑摩托太爽了，没控制好路线。"

肖战乐得打了一下王一博，捂住嘴笑道："得了吧你个狗崽崽，这就是你送我的生日礼物？可真令人印象深刻哈哈哈哈"

"屁咧！"，王一博撇嘴道，他得意的翻出一个礼盒递给肖战，"喏，拿好。"

肖战看了看礼盒，又看了看王一博，眼睛睁着大大的，好奇道："是什么呀？"

王一博抬了抬下巴，道："自己看。"

肖战闻言听话的拆开了礼盒，一刹那间无数只蓝莹莹的萤火虫飞了出来，像是从天上掉下来的繁星。肖战被眼前的美景惊到说不出话来，此时此刻他的心情只想跟身旁的那个人分享。

"我……"，肖战刚想开口，被王一博按住脖子吻了上去，礼盒掉落，两人吻得太用力，像是要吞噬掉对方，萤火虫萦绕着他们在夜空中飞舞，若隐若现。

分开后两人都气喘吁吁，王一博弯腰从礼盒拿出真正的礼物——永生玫瑰，玻璃罩下是永不凋零的玫瑰，流动梦幻的液体，像是玫瑰流下的眼泪。王一博深情的看着肖战，温柔的眉眼像是要把人融化，开口就是致命的表白："《小王子》说'如果你要驯服一个人，就要冒着掉眼泪的危险'，我想说，玫瑰是你，小狐狸是你，小王子是你，你是我不想放手的独一无二。"

王一博没等到他的回应，氛围变得沉重起来，肖战哭了，他狼狈的踉跄退后几步，双眼通红的望着眼前懵懂的男孩，声泪俱下道："王一博，我不能收下，我们相差六岁，现在你随口做出的承诺，我把它当真了，以后你说不爱我就不爱我了，我该怎么办？你可以回头，我不能……"

"不是……"，王一博慌了，他抓住肖战的肩膀，着急道："你相信我……"

"王一博，你才21吧，我已经27了，你还年轻，事业上升期不应该有我的存在，幸运一点吧，露水情缘何苦当真，到此为止，谁都不互相亏欠。"

王一博恶狠狠的推开了肖战，他愤道："好，好啊，一次次作死是我不对！可是你连信赖我一次的机会都不愿给我……"，说完，王一博也哭了。

永生玫瑰掉落在地上碎了，像是预示着他们不完美的爱情。

要明白，人会来，也会离开。王一博独自骑车走了，肖战不知道在那个深夜他是怎么回去的，他只记得隔日他在机场神志恍惚，痛苦不堪，他只能狠狠掐着自己的手控制住自己想哭的冲动。

肖战把王一博的微信拉黑了，以至于错过了王一博发过来的微信：我想21岁就认定的事，到81岁也会坚持。

—tbc—


End file.
